The Vixen of Black and Red
by vakariangal
Summary: Tristan and Shelby go with Tali to her trial. When they find out the truth of the matter they're shocked. But what's even more shocking is the relationship that begins. Tristan-OC, Shelby-gamerwannabe96' Shepard, Selena- my Shepard. Cover art by nerdygirlartwork on Tumblr.
1. Anything For My Friend

The Vixen of Black and Red Chapter 1~ Anything For My Friend

A/N~Hi guys! I've got yet another story. I couldn't get it off my mind so I decided "what the heck!" And started it. I hope everyone likes it! It features one of my OC's Tristan Angie Jade, gamerwannabe96' Shepard Shelby, and eventually my Shepard Selena. Please R&R! Some things with the mission are a bit different in here with what they really are, but i found it better this way.~

Disclaimer~ I own nothing aside from my OC, my Shepard, and some parts of dialogue that aren't in game.~

"I'm a marine. That's kind of my job." Tristan said, looking at Shelby, who proceeded to shake her head.

"I didn't say you had to maul anyone!" She said, her voice squeaking at the end.

Tristan chuckled. "I didn't...my gun did." Tristan laughed when she saw Shelby' very unamused face.

Shelby walked away with her hands to her sides, grumbling something under her breath. Tristan jumped when Tali came running in the room. "Tris I need to talk to you." Tali grabbed her by her hand and drug her into the elevator to go up to Tristan' quarters.

"What's so important Tali?" She asked, a bit of worry in her tone.

The elevator dinged and Tali drug her into her room. "I've been accused of treason Tris." Tali said, wringing her hands.

Tristan' jaw dropped. "What?"

Tali shook her head. "You heard me right. I've been accused of treason."

Tristan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tali wouldn't do anything to harm anyone, especially not her own people. "Did they give a reason why?" She asked, astonished.

"The Admirals gave no reason." She bowed her head, obviously distraught.

Tristan lifted her head up. "It'll all be okay. Let's go get this resolved." She said taking Tali with her down to the CIC.

Tristan walked up behind Joker. "Joker, plot a course to The Rayya."

Joker tipped his hat and smiled. "Yes Ma'am. ETA 1 hour."

Tristan nodded. "Thanks Joker."

An hour later they boarded the Rayya. Tristan stomped onto the Rayya angrily, Tali and Shelby following her. Captain Kar'Danna met them at the door. "Tali, Captain Jade, Shelby." He greeted them.

He began to tell them what all was going on but Tristan would have none of it. "With all due respect Captain, if the Admirals did this they can explain." Kar'Danna nodded and motioned for them to come through.

They walked into the main hall, Tali and Tristan heading straight for one of the Admirals.

"Tristan, this is Admiral Zaal'Koris Vas Qwib Qwib. Do not ask about the name."

Tristan glared at him through her breather helmet. "What the hell were you thinking?" She asked, anger lacing her tone.

Zaal took a defensive stance. "Tali has done wrong. What did you expect us to do."

"I'd expect you to believe that Tali wouldn't do this. You know Tali Admiral." She calmed her tone slightly.

"I do. But I also have to take precautions to take care of my people."

Tristan' anger came back. "She is one of your people." She practically growled.

"I-I." He sputtered.

She walked away, leaving him speechless.

The trial began full swing, Tristan standing right next to Tali.

"Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy has come with Captain Jade to defend herself against a charge of treason..."

"Objection! A human has no business being in the middle of such sensitive matters like this!" Zaal'Koris said, even with the mask on you could see the fire in his eyes.

Admiral Raan looked down at Zaal. "Then you shouldn't have declared Tali part of the Normandy' crew, Admiral. Captain Jade must stay."

He shook his head and sighed. "Objection withdrawn." Tristan laughed inwardly. For once he didn't get the way he wanted.

"Jade Vas Normandy, your crew member Tali'Zorah Vas Normadny stands accused of treason. Will you speak for her?"

Tristan shook her head. "I'd die for Tali, so, yes. But in her heart, she still remains Tali'Zorah Vas Neema. A proud member of the Migrant Fleet. I regret that her Captain has been forbidden to attend the trial."

Zaal stepped forward, pointing an accusitory finger at Tristan. "No one has been forbidden of anything. It is a simple-"

"Lie to the human if you must Zaal'Koris but don't lie to me. You expect me to stay silent. The human is right." Han'Garrel cut him off.

Admiral Raan stepped into the coversation. "Admirals, please. Tristan' willingness to represent Tali'Zorah is appreciated. Tali, you're accused of bringing active Geth to the migrant fleet. What say you?"

Tristan looked over at Tali, who was obviously stunned. "Tali would never endanger the fleet. She pleads not guilty." Tristan fired back.

Tali spoke up. "I left the technology and parts for teams to pick up. My Father insructed me to do so. But, I didn't send any live pieces. Everything I sent was disabled and harmless." Tristan swore that she could hear Tali' heartbeat from where she was standing. The poor girl was terrified.

"Then explain how Geth seized the lab ship where your father was working." Zaal said.

Tali looked around frantically. "What are you talking about? What happened?" Tali asked, worriedly.

"As far as we can tell Tali, the Geth have killed everyone there, including your Father." Han'Garrel said, putting the information out like cards on a table.

"What? Oh Keelah." Tali said, obviously distraught.

"What was the deal of springing that on Tali? She should have been notified." Tristan said angrily.

Admiral Raan looked down at the three judges and shook her head. "I'm sorry. It should have been told to you differently Tali."

Tali looked at Tristan. "Tris, we have to take back the Alerei."

Zaal looked between the two. "The safest course would be to simply destroy the ship, but if you are looking for an honorable death instead of exile-"

"I'm looking for my Father you bosh'tet!" Tali said angrily, interrupting the Admiral.

"You intend to take the Alerei from the Geth. This proposal is extremely dangerous." Raan said, seemingly worried.

"It may be, but, no matter the risks, Tali needs to find her Father. And if that means risking my life to get her there, it will happen."

"Agreed. And if you die on this mission Tali, your charges will be dropped." Han'Garrel stated.

"We can talk about that later." Zaal said, obviously flustered.

Tristan shook her head. "Who in the hell stuck a stick up your ass?" She asked Zaal angrily. "You obviously don't care about what happens to Tali, so save the speech Admiral. Come on Tali." Tristan grabbed Tali and went back out to the main hall to get Shelby and go to the Alerei.


	2. The Trial

The Vixen of Black and Red Chapter 2~ The Trial

Tristan, Tali and Shelby got back onto the Flotilla from the Alerei. Tali had found some...disturbing evidence regarding her father, but they had agreed to keep that to themselves, knowing that with that information the Admirals would find a way to exile her. They heard the Admirals talking, Tristan looking at Tali. "Sounds like the trial has started." Tali said, running behind Tristan.

Tristan and Tali walked into the courtroom. "Very well. Is the Admiralty board prepared to render judgement?" Admiral Ran asked.

Tristan and Tali barged past a small crowd. "Sorry we're late." Tali said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"You didn't waste much time declaring us dead. Go get your ship." Tristan said, throwing a hand backwards.

"We apologize, succes in taking back the Alerei is...very unexpected." Han'Garrel said, looking to Zaal who just shook his head.

"But, also very welcome." Ran said in a calm tone.

"Did you find any evidence on the Alerei that could clarify what happened there?" Han'Garrel asked. Tristan looked at Tali and stepped forward.

"Tristan, please..." Tali begged.

"Does Captain Jade have any new evidence to submit to this hearing?" Ran asked..

Tristan stepped forward. "Tali' achievements are the only evidence you should need. Come on Tali, we're leaving." Tristan turned away to leave.

"What?" Ran said, obviously surprised.

"This is a formal proceeding!" Zaal spoke up.

Tristan turned around abruptly and pointed an accusitory finger at the Admirals. "Wrong Admiral. This is a sham. Your're trying to build sympathy for the Geth to forestall the war effort." Tristan said, angrily.

"Pshh...That is completely-" Zaal started, Tristan cutting him off.

"And you want all the messy experiments covered up so you can throw your fleets at the Geth!" Tristan yelled.

"I...I" Han'Garrel tripped over his words, not knowing what to say.

"Do whatever you want with your toy ships. But leave my crew out of your political bullshit!" Tristan said. "We have no new evidence. You can accept Tali' word, or you can exile the woman who saved the Citadel from the Geth."

The Admirals looked between each other for a moment, clearly dumbfounded. "Are the Admirals prepared to render judgment?" Ran asked.

The Admirals brought up their omni-tools and made their decision. "Tali'Zorah, in light of your history of service, we do not find sufficient evidence to convict. You are cleared of all charges." Ran looked to Tristan. "Commander Jade, please accept these gifts in appreciation for you taking the time to represent one of our people."

Tristan nodded her head in thanks. "With all due respect Admiral, I didn't represent one of your people, I represented one of mine." Tristan said smiling, although Tali couldn't see her.

"So you did. Tristan." Han'Garrel said with a nod of his head.

"This hearing is concluded. Go in peace Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy. Keelah se'lai." The whole room echoed with the voices of all the Quarians in the room.

Tristan and Tali walked out of the room. "I can't believe you pulled that off. What you said..." Tali started. "It's been awhile since anyone shouted down the Admiralty board. I think it was good for them." She said, obviously smiling by her tone. "Thank you for being there for my father and me, even when...Thank you."

Tristan looked at Tali and shook her head. "Tali, about what your father said. what he did...You deserved better."

"I got better Tristan. I got you." Tali said, motioning towards Tristan.

Tristan chuckled. "We can still go back and get you exiled if you want." She teased.

"Thanks, but I'm fine with things like this. It's fun watching you shout." Tali said, amusement in her voice.

Tristan turned around to leave. "Come on Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy. Let's get back to our ship." Tristan said with a smile.

"Thank you...Captain." Tali said, before following her out the door.

Zaal came up the stairs and saw Tristan take her helmet off as she stepped through the door, long brownish-blonde hair falling over her shoulders. He started to wonder if he'd see her again.


	3. Surprises Everywhere

The Vixen in Black and Red Chapter 3~Surprises Everywhere

A/N~ Hey everybody! It explains in the chapter, but in my headcanon Mordin invents a serum that makes it so Quarians can go without their suits and be exposed to humans and other areas immediately. Let me know what you think. Please R&R!~

Tristan walked onto the Normandy, being greeted by Mordin as they walked through the airlock. "Can I help you?" Tristan asked, surprised.

"Made amazing discovery. Need to come see this." Mordin said in his usual fast paced speech.

"What's so importa-ah!" Tristan yelled as Mordin pulled her to the Tech Lab. "Alright Mordin, you have my attention. What is it?"

"This." He held up a small syringe. "Many more here. Serum used to allow Quarians to go suitless. Be safe."

Tristan' jaw dropped. "Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"Serum used to allow Quarians to go suitless." Mordin repeated.

Tristed closed her mouth with her hand. "That's amazing. When do we start administering it?" She asked curiously.

"Can send now. Use quick as possible." He stated, handing her a syringe. "Give to Tali. Will take these to Flotilla. Works instantly." Mordin said, walking towards the airlock. Tristan rushed to find Tali. She knew she'd already be in egineering.

"TALI! I have amazing news!" Tristan said, shoving the syringe towards Tali.

Tali held her hands up. "Woah...what's this?"

"It's a serum that allows you to go without your suits. Mordin made it. It boosts your immune systems. He said that it works instantly. Give it a try." Tristan egged her on, talking about as fast as the Salarian scientist himself.

Tali grabbed the syringe and took off her glove, exposing her skin. She injected the serum. "Woah..." She said as she wobbled a bit. "A little bit dizzy." She said with a laugh. She shook her head and took a deep breath, pulling her hood back to take her mask off. She undid the clasps and took off her mask, taking her helmet with it. She breathed in, finally just being able to breath.

Tristan stood in awe. She was beautiful. Her eyes were a whitish gray and glowed like orbs. She had long white hair that stopped at the middle of her back. Her skin was a light purple, having darker purple marks along her forehead, stopping above her eyes. Another set going from her bottom lip, past her chin and down her neck beyond the rest of her suit. "You're...beautiful." Tristan said, her voice barely a whisper.

Tali smiled slightly and snorted. "T-thanks." She said, nervously. Her voice was soft as silk. No longer being morphed by her mask.

Tristan smiled at her and stepped forward to hug her. "I'm so happy for you!" She said, pulling her tight aginst her. Tali returned the hug and smiled.

"It's amazing. I never thought I'd ever see a time where we could be out of our suits, but Mordin made it happen." She said, sniffing.

"Aww, hunny don't cry." Tristan said, stepping forward to wipe the tears away,

"Don't worry, they're happy tears." She laughed out. "Are you going to go see Zaal now?" Tali asked Tristan with a smirk.

Tristan shook her head. "Umm, what?"

Tali laughed at her reaction. "I saw you looking at Zaal. You like him." She said playfully.

"I do not!" Tristan shot back quickly.

"Whatever you say." Tali said and shrugged, "I bet you prove yourself wrong." Tali teased her.

Tristan exhaled sharply and walked out of the room. She wasn't interested in Zaal, was she? Well, she had to admit that the accent was pretty hot...and he did have nice muscles. She shook her head. "Crap...I like Zaal." She said in awe at herself. Thankfully she was in the elevator so Tali didn't hear her. She stepped off the elevator into the CIC.

"Screw it! I'm going to go talk to him." She went back to the elevator to go to her cabin and just get a pair of jeans and her N7 tank top.

She came back downstairs a few moments later with her hair down and brushed out, feeling much more comfortable in her tank top, skinny jeans and combat boots. She walked to the airlock and stepped onto the Flotilla, feeling the rush of cool air. They probably had to keep it cooler here, it probably got hot in their suits.

Tristan walked through the flotilla, passing by Admiral Zen who was already without her mask, and proceeded to smile at her. Zen smiled back, Tristan being amazed to see her smile for the first time. She turned around and spotted Zaal sitting on a bench reading a data pad. She started to walk up to him when Zen charged in front of Tristan.

"You don't deserve him!" Zen said angrily.

Tristan shook her head and gaped. "What is your problem? How do you know I wasn't just going to go talk to him?" Zaal had heard the fight now and looked up to see the two women.

"I could tell by your body language. You're a marine...A princess." She spat. "You don't deserve him. He's had a harder life than you."

Tristan growled, her body glowing blue with biotic energy. "My mother kicked me out of my own house when I was 8. I grew up on the streets, fighting for my life! You want to know the hard life? Try that, bitch." Tristan said, pushing her backwards a bit. Zen groaned and stomped off, leaving Tristan behind, Tristan chuckled and rubbed the palms of her hands on the sides of her jeans. "That was rewarding." She said, cockily. She turned around to go over to Zaal, almost running into him as he was standing directly in front of her. She looked up a bit, meeting whitish gray eyes again. Black shoulder length hair falling around his face, and a small smile on his lips.

Tristan tried to breath, her breath gone. "H-hi." She said in a whisper.

"Hello. Welcome to the Flotilla. Can I help you?" He asked, his voice deeper and huskier outside of the suit.

"No." She shook her head. "I didn't expect you to know me right now. Commander Tristan Angie Jade." She held her hand out. "Nice to properly meet you." She said with a slight chuckle.

He took her hand. "Commander." He nodded. "We meet under different circumstances."

She smiled. "Yes we do." She looked down, realizing that they were still holding each others hands. Zaal looking down at the same time and pulling his hand away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, was there something you needed, Commander?" Zaal asked, shifting his weight from his right foot to his left.

"Not in particular. I just wanted to talk to you." She said with a smile.

He smiled back and motioned for her to sit down. She sat down next to him, placing her hands on her knees and looking up to meet his eyes, the same eyes that turned her knees to butter. "If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you get to your position as an Admiral?"

"I've worked hard to get where I have. I started as a rookie in the military, learning mostly on my own how to survive in a battle. No one thought I could hold my own in a battle so, I decided to prove them wrong. I quickly realized that I was wrong." He put an emphasis on "I". "I almost got myself killed, if it hadn't been for my Captain and his crew coming back to find me I was as good as dead. It was then that I realized what team work was worth. I slowly rised in ranks, earning respect by giving respect, although I even learned that the hard way. And...here I am now." He said with a smile.

She watched him intently, her blue eyes fixated on his. "You have beautiful eyes." Her brain no longer seeming to work. She wanted to slap herself for saying that but she just grinned and bared it, hoping that she wouldn't drive him off.

"Thank you." He smiled. "As do you." She had to force her jaw to stay shut. Did he just say what she thought he said? She ran the scenario back through her head. Yup, he did.

She blushed and covered her face slightly. "Th-thank you." Her voice wavering, making her scottish accent thicker.

He tilted his head to the side. "May I ask where you're from?" He asked, curiously.

"Scotland. Aberdeen to be specific. I'm sure you overheard my backstory." She said with slight embarrassment.

"I did. I'm sorry." He said, laying a hand upon her shoulder.

She shurgged. "While it's true, the wound still burns, it no longer bothers me." She said with a smile. He squeezed her shoulder a bit.

"Would you like to go for coffee sometime?"

Her heart started racing and her palms got sweaty. 'Don't faint. Don't faint.' She repeated to herself over and over. "I'd like that." She said with a slight smile. "Where and when?" She asked, her confidence returning.

"Tomorrow at noon?"

"Tomorrow at noon it is. I should be going. My crew probably wonders where I am. Zakera Cafe sound alright?" She asked.

"That sounds wonderful." He smiled.

She smiled and shied away, trying to hide her blush. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said before walking towards the door. Zaal finally took a deep breath. He was going to go on a date with a human, did he really know how to deal with this? He suddenly became antsy. "I am so screwed." He said to himself.


	4. In A Rush

The Vixen of Black and Red Chapter 4~ In A Rush

Tristan woke up the next morning. Thoughts of Zaal and their upcoming date dancing through her mind.

"Commander, Tali'Zorah is requesting entry into your cabin." EDI chimed in over the comm. Tristan rubbed her eyes and yawned, sitting up in bed and throwing the covers off of herself.

"Let her in EDI." Tristan said in between yawns. She opened her eyes to see a purple streak come running into the room.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Tali yelled, dancing around the room.

Tristan shook her head. "Knew what, Tali?"

"You like Zaal. You're going on a date with him!" Tali said, excitedly.

"How-how did you know?"

"A little birdie told me..."

Tristan glared at her. "What aren't you telling me?" She asked.

Tali huffed. "Zaal may have called me. He wanted advice on how to...deal...with you. He hasn't dealt with many humans. He seemed nervous."

Tristan smiled slightly. "He wanted to impress me?"

"Basically." Tali shook her head.

Tristan suddenly felt giddy as a school girl. He went to that just to make sure he knew what to do. She looked at her clock and scurried out of bed. "I've got to get moving. I have an hour and a half til my date."

Tali watched Tristan dart around the room frantically. "Can I help with something Tris?"

"Unless you know how to do makeup and hair in the matter of seconds, no."

Tali chuckled. "Then I'll leave you to it. I'm not very good with hair and makeup." Tali said, walking out of the room.

Tristan continued to run around the room. Grabbing clothes and makeup kits along the way. She began doing her hair, or more or less the monster that had taken over her head. She finally got it somewhat tamed and braided it down the side. She hurriedly did her makeup and grabbed a pair of jeans, her Alliance tee and her combat boots. She took a deep breath. "Done."

She walked out of her cabin to the elevator, hitting the CIC button. She waited for what seemed like hours just for the bloody elevator to get to the CIC. The elevator dinged and she headed for the cockpit to talk to Joker.

"JOKER!" She slammed her hands down on the back of his seat.

"Holy shi-" Joker started.

"Relax Joker. I'm not going to space you, I promise." Tristan said, camly.

"Are you sure?" Joker asked, his eyes wide.

"I'm sure. Now, I have a favor for my favorite pilot."

Joker snorted. "Now you're just buttering me up. Whatdya want?"

"I need you to get us to the Citadel...within an hour." Tristan said smiling.

"An hour. You expect me to get there...in an hour..."

"Yes, yes I do. We've done it before, we can do it now."

Joker shook his head. "Yes Ma'am."

"Thanks Joker." Tristan said, walking off towards the galaxy map. She sometimes just liked to stand there and watch the hologram of the galxay. It was soothing. It would at least pass the time. She couldn't wait to see Zaal now.


	5. Casanova

The Vixen of Black and Red Chapter 5~ Casanova

A/N~ Hi guys! yet another chapter! Thanks gamerwannabe96 for your help with this chapter. Please R&R!~

"2 minutes from the Citadel." Joker said over the comm.

"Thanks Joker." Tristan replied. She walked to the airlock door, waiting for the light to turn green to indicate they had docked. She wanted this to go well more than anything. She didn't know what made her liking so strong for the Admiral, there was just something about him. The light turned green and the door opened. She stepped onto the Citadel and looked around, seeing Zaal smile at her.

"Zaal? What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"I saw the Normandy docking and I decided to meet you here. I hope I didn't overstep a line or-"

"Calm down Zaal. I was just curious. You didn't overstep any lines, or any boundaries." She assured him.

He sighed in relief. "At least I didn't mess up...yet."

She shook her head and chuckled. "You worry too much."

"It comes with being an Admiral. You get stressed, you worry."

"I'm a Commander. I get stressed, I don't worry." She teased him.

"Sure, smartass." Zaal chuckled.

Tristan laughed. "Whatever. Shouldn't we get to Zakera Cafe?"

"Sure. Let's go." Zaal said, walking beside her.

Tristan and Zaal got to the Cafe. A small Asari meeting them at the doorway. "Welcome to Zakera. May I help you?"

Tristan looked from Zaal back to the Asari. "What does it look like? We want food you idiot."

The Asari turned around and led them to a table. "Please enjoy your meal."

Tristan scowled. "Yes, the invisble meal on the table."

The Asari turned around to look at her for a moment before leaving the two on their own.

"That was...interesting." Zaal said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm interesting, so shouldn't my vocabulary be too?" She said with a snarky grin.

He smiled. "Yes, I suppose so."

A smaller female human came to their table. "Hiya losers. Can I take your order?"

Tristan looked up to the woman who winked at her. "Selena?"

"Yeah, It's me. Money got tight, I came here. Can't say I enjoy it, but it's a paycheck."

Tristan looked back at Zaal, both of them having symapthetic looks...mostly for the customers. "Well, I'm glad you found a job." She said with a smile. They ordered their drinks and waited for Selena to return.

"I never thought I'd see her working here." Tristan said with a snort. "She's a military woman, not a waitress."

Zaal chuckled. "Well, I suppose whatever works. I just feel a bit bad for the customers when she gets angry. I hope she hasn't thrown anyone out of windows." He joked.

"Knowing Selena...probably. But, you gotta love her for it." Tristan said with a smile.

"Very true." Zaal said, returning the smile.

Selena came back with their drinks and left them on their own once more. Most of the night was talking and laughing. A few jokes in between. She had to say, she didn't want to go home from the Cafe...but maybe she didn't have to. "What do you like to do, you know, for fun? Do you like to dance? Listen to music? Anything?" She asked curiously.

"I don't realy know how to dance so, that pushes that aside."

Tristan gaped. "Have you ever danced?"

"Umm, well, no." He admitted.

She snorted. "Well, then how do you know you can't dance? I grew up teaching myself how to dance. I could teach you. Come on." She grabbed his hand and drug him to a silver door not far outside of

"This is my private dancing studio. I bought the room a few years ago and made it into what it is today. I come here a lot. It gives me some time to myself."

He smiled. "You really like to dance, don't you?"

"I do. it was one of the only things that kept me sane during this war." She admitted.

"So, miss 'I don't worry.'" He mimicked her. "Does worry?"

She chuckled and punched him playfully on the arm. "Of course I do. I just...don't like to admit it."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't wish to make you uncomfortable."

"You don't." She assured him. "I just don't like talking about that."

"Alright. Whatever you want."

She turned the light on in the room. The dark wood floor gleaming and light bouncing off of all the mirrors. Tristan walked into the middle of the room. "Come here. Let's see what we're dealing with."

He slowly walked over to her. "Don't worry. I'm not going to bite." She teased him.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." He teased right back.

"Oh just get over here." She said, pulling him forward. She put his hands where they needed to be.

"One hand goes here. The other goes here." She said as she moved his hands. "Of course, this is just for this type of dancing. This is a slow dance stance." She explained.

"I'm not sure I'll be getting all of this, but I'll try."

She laughed. "Just follow me and you'll be fine."

"I'm afraid I'll step on your feet." He said, moving his feet away from her a bit.

"If you do, I'll tell you." Se said with a smile. "Now come on." She pulled him with her, making him take a step. "See, now you're getting it."

He smiled a bit as he moved with her. It no longer seemed so difficult. They danced around the room, flowing rather gracefully, like a waterfall. They danced for who knows how long, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours.

Zaal sighed. "I really must get back to the Flotilla. I do have business to attend to."

Tristan hid her frown. "Whatever you need to do, Casanova." She joked.

"What's a Casanova?" He asked, curiously.

"A Casanova means a seducer of women or a smooth talker." She explained.

"I could learn to like that title." He chuckled.

"Oh? I'll just have to use it more." She said with a smile.

Zaal smiled and wrapped one arm around her, pulling her into hug. Tristan giggled. "I never saw you as a hugger."

"You'll find you don't know a lot about me."

"Oh really?"

"Really." He said with a chuckle. "I have to go." He backed up a bit, his hand sliding down her arm into her hand. She squeezed his hand and smiled sweetly.

"See you soon." She smiled out.

"You will." He said, walking out the door.

Tristan sighed and leaned against the wall, her head falling back onto the wall with a 'thud!'. "You just left and I already miss you." She sighed out. 'What is wrong with me?' She shook her head. "I need a hobby."


	6. Best Friends Are Wonderful

The Vixen of Black and Red Chapter 6~ Best Friends Are Wonderful

A/N~ Sorry this is a slightly shorter chapter, but, I liked leaving it at this for tonight. Please R&R, it really does help!~

Tristan walked into the Normandy, almost running into Shelby as she walked into the CIC. "Hey Shel." Tristan said, sounding a little down.

"Tris, is there something wrong?" Shelby asked, a look of worry on her face.

"I...I'm not sure." Tristan said, leaning against the wall.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shelby asked with a smile.

"Maybe." Tristan started. "Possibly...Yeah."

Shelby smiled and walked up to Tristan, picking her up and throwing her over her back like a sack of potatoes. "Ummm, what are you doing?!" Tristan asked, frantic.

"You have a problem. You want to talk about it. We have to hurry." She explained on the way.

"I could've just ran if you wanted me there quickly, ya know?" Tristan laughed out.

"I know, but this is more fun." Shelby said, before setting Tristan down...or more like dropping her.

Tristan looked at Shelby with slight annoyance. "Ow..."

"Sorry." Shelby apologized, pulling tristan to her feet. "Better?"

"It'd be even better if you hadn't dropped me." Tristan teased.

"Well, I could have done worse." Shelby said, shrugging her shoulders and giggling.

"Aye...I suppose that's true."

They stepped into Shelby' cabin, Tristan taking the first seat she could find and sighing.

"I was about to say 'Make yourself at home.' But it looks like you've already done that."

Tristan looked at Shelby. "Well, I've had a good and bad day."

"Right, you need to talk." Shelby sat down in front of Tristan. "I'm all ears."

Tristan sighed. "Alright. Well..." She rubbed the back of her neck. "We were supposed to meet at Zakera Cafe, but Zaal met me at the docking bay. We still went to eat, we may have danced afterwards..."

"YOU DANCED?!" Shelby said excitedly.

"Yes we did." Tristan laughed out. "Now, can I get back to my point?" Tristan teased.

"Yeah...sorry." Shelby said, covering her mouth with one hand.

Tristan shook her head with a chuckle. "Anyways, we had a great time. But when he said he had to leave, my stomach bottomed out. I felt incomplete, I felt...I don't know..." Tristan leaned her head in one hand and set her elbows on her knees. "I felt..."

"You're in love. Awwwww!" Shelby cooed.

"What? No." Tristan said nervously, rubbing her arm slightly.

"You are!" Shelby pushed forward.

Tristan turned her head away, her cheeks becoming hot. "Maybe." Tristan admitted.

"If you tell this to anyone, I swear I have no problem spacing you." Tristan threatened.

"No worries. I'm not that much of a blabbermouth." She joked.

"Good." Tristan said happily. "But, it was so strange. He was still standing in front of me, I was easily able to touch him, yet he felt so far away. It felt as if he wasn't even there."

"That's what true love does." Shelby started. "It makes you feel strange, wonderful and crazy all at one time. You feel like you're foating in air, on cloud nine. Believe me, I know." She smiled.

Tristan shook her head with a smile. "I remember how you acted around Thane. Matter of fact, that's how I felt. So, Zaal is my...or is at least posibly..."

"Your true love." Shelby finished.

Tristan stared at the wall, blinking every few seconds. "This is...crazy. In love within days? That's not right."

"Time means nothing. It's the person, their actions and their personality. It can make you fall in love within minutes."

"You always know what to say, Shel." Tristan said with a grin.

"I try." Shelby shrugged and smiled.

Tristan sat up and hugged Shelby. "Thanks! I need to go do something." Tristan said before running out of the door.

Shelby looked at the door and shook her head. "In a hurry again."


	7. It's A Date

The Vixen of Black and Red Chapter 7~ It's A Date

A/N~ This chapter might seem childish to some, but oh well! Please R&R, it really does help me. Sorry it's been so long for an update. I'm going to try and get updates out on my other stories here soon.~

Tristan stepped one foot onto the Flotilla, already feeling her stomach clench uncomfortably. She was afraid he wouldn't feel the same about her. She knew he liked her, but, how deeply? She just needed to see him before the Collector Base. There were chances she wouldn't come back. She walked into the main hall, seeing Zaal walk past a few of the other Admirals, carrying a data pad. She ran up the stairs, meeting him half way across the platform. He looked up to meet her nervous eyes. "Tristan, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going on...well, a suicide mission tomorrow. I wanted to see you before I left. There's high chances I won't return." She said blatantly.

"The Collector Base." He stated.

"Aye. How did you know that's where we were going?"

"Word travels fast when there is a curious Quarian Egineer aboard your ship." He chuckled.

"Tali..." Tristan sighed out. "What else did she tell you?" She asked, a bit of nervous panic in her voice.

"Just that you had an interest in me, but I think we both already knew that." He teased.

"Yeah, I think so." She rolled her eyes, swearing under her breath at Tali. She knew she shouldn't have told her about her liking of Zaal. Sure, they both did already know it, but, who knew what else Tali would tell him.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to make you upset."

She smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it. I'm not upset, not at you. Well, I shouldn't say I am with anyone...aside from the idiots running my operation...And now I'm babbling." She blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm used to babbling." He said with a reassuring smile.

She brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face, smiling nervously. "At least someone understands why I do it." She laughed slightly.

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you do that?" Zaal asked, smiling at her.

Tristan giggled like a school girl, her cheeks blushing a dark red. She snorted in nervousness, her cheeks blushing further, if that were possible. 'Why me?' She thought. 'Why do I have to blush so easily?!"

Zaal chuckled. "That's adorable, too." He smiled out.

Tristan snorted. "I'm about to turn fifty shades of red if you don't hush." She teased.

Zaal chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'll stop. I'll never call you cute again." He teased back.

"Wha...that's not what I meant..."

"Women." Zaal rolled his eyes, purposefully trying to get a rise out of her.

"Women? I might be indecisive but I'm not that bad."

"Always on the defensive side." He teased her.

"I grew up having to be defensive, it's just in my nature."

"You donit have to explain. I was just teasing you." He reassured her.

Tristan took in a breath and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to get better about that."

"No apology necessary, I understand." He said with a slight smile, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Tristan smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot to hear you say that actually. Anyways, what I had anitially come here for. Would you...like to..." She tripped over her words.

"I'd love to." He chuckled out.

Tristan smiled. "Great." She sighed in relief. "I figured you could come onto the Normandy. We don't have to deal with crowds then."

"Sounds like a date." He smiled out.

Tristan just nodded with a smile, not knowing what to even say. She started on her way back to the door, turning to look at Daro'Xen who was currently giving her a look of disgust. ""Hey, don't judge me." Tristan said, putting 'sass' in her tone. Daro just scoffed and rolled her eyes. Tristan walked out the door, already mentally jumping for joy to tell Shelby about what happened.


End file.
